


G'morning, Sweetheart

by rainzieli



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainzieli/pseuds/rainzieli
Summary: Mornings like these were Keith’s favorite. The ones where he and Lance had nowhere to be, nothing to do, other than just lie in the comfort of their bed in each other’s arms. The mornings where they could just lie there and do nothing but talk and hold each other.





	G'morning, Sweetheart

Mornings like these were Keith’s favorite. The ones where he and Lance had nowhere to be, nothing to do, other than just lie in the comfort of their bed in each other’s arms. The mornings where they could just lie there and do nothing but talk and hold each other.

Keith tightened his hold around his boyfriend’s chest, nuzzling his head closer to Lance’s neck. From this view, he could see the side of Lance’s content face, which was glowing from the morning light.

Keith took a few minutes to close his eyes again before checking the time. It was only 7 am. His arm was starting to grow numb from Lance’s weight pressing down on it, so he slowly pulled it out. He was afraid he woke Lance up when he started stirring for a few seconds, but Lance just tightened his arm that was holding onto Keith.

Keith let out a small sigh, cupping his hand on Lance’s cheek while gently stroking him with his thumb. He placed a lazy kiss on Lance’s shoulder, which ended with Keith hearing a sleepy groan from the other boy.

When he looked up, Lance had one eye open and was looking right at him. He was smiling.

“G’morning, sweetheart,” Lance almost whispered, twisting his body to the side so he was facing Keith. 

“I thought you were asleep?”

“S’was but you woke me up when you moved your arm,”

With that, Keith pulled himself closer to his boyfriend, covering him with quick, light kisses anywhere he could reach. Lance became a giggling mess, muttering a few ‘stop it!’s.

Keith finally obliged, nuzzling his head into the crook of Lance’s neck. It wasn’t long before he felt Lance shift next to him, turning slightly and grabbing his phone from the nightstand.

“Why’d you wake up so early?” Lance asked, dropping his phone behind Keith while flopping back to the bed himself.

“I just wanted to look at you,” Keith responded, as Lance pulled him into a tighter embrace. “You look cute in the mornin’,”

Lance softly chuckled and put his hand on Keith’s hair. As he started to fidget with the hair strands, Keith let out a content sigh.

“I can’t believe you’d sacrifice sacred time of sleep, just to be whipped for your boyfriend.”

“Like you’re any better!” Keith retorted, “Besides, if someone as gorgeous as you sleeps next to me every night, how am I _not_ supposed to take it all in,”

Lance stopped playing with Keith’s hair and could feel his face heating up.

“Why’d you stop?” Keith disappointedly asked.

“How can you just say things like that?” Lance began tracing Keith’s figure with his other hand. “I’ll- You say it like it’s nothing!”

“‘Cause it is nothing. I could drop into a monologue of how beautiful you are right now if you want,” Lance could see the smirk on Keith’s face. He completely lifted his hand off Keith’s head and tried to cover his red face. 

Keith opened his eyes to his blushing boyfriend and let out a small giggle before placing a kiss on his cheek. He went back to nuzzling the crook of his neck. Lance’s hand made its way underneath Keith’s shirt and was tracing the scars on his sides, and when he brought the other hand back to Keith’s hair, he watched the boy’s smile soften.

They lied there, content in each other’s embraces for a while. Just softly murmuring to each other. Giving the occasional kiss.

“What time is it?” Keith asked after a while.

Lance shifted slightly to grab his phone. “Seven thirty-five,” he responded. Reverting back to his previous position.

“We should make some breakfast,” Keith shifted slightly away from the boy in his arms.

“No, give me 5 more minutes… Or years,” Lance closed his eyes, trying to pull Keith closer again.

Keith snorted while propping himself up on his elbows.

“Keith...” Lance pleaded lazily, yawning afterward. Keith was now sitting on his knees, watching Lance with amusement.

“C’mon, sweetheart. I wanna make some breakfast,” Keith prodded while gently poking Lance’s shoulder. Lance shifted around to lie down on his back, just as he had been when Keith first woke up.

“Using pet names will get’chu nowhere, mullet.”

A devious smirk settled on Keith’s face as he looked down on his stubborn boyfriend. Keith quickly hovered over Lance, pinning him down on the bed. Before Lance had time to react, a series of feathered kisses were trailing up his arm, then all over his face.

Lance was at a place of no mercy. The only way to save himself from the flurry of kisses was to give in, so he did.

“Fine! Fine! I’ll go!” He giggled. “I surrender!”

Keith ended with one last kiss on the tip of his nose, which Lance took to his advantage. As Keith raised his head, Lance propped himself up with his arm, hooking a finger under Keith’s chin and kissed him on the lips. Keith’s shoulders relaxed as he melted into the kiss.

It was a soft and slow-moving kiss as Lance gradually pushed himself higher and higher. Keith’s hands stationed themselves on his boyfriend’s hips. When they broke from the kiss, love-struck smiles were plastered on their faces. Keith was back to sitting on his knees, and Lance was sitting upright.

Keith got out of bed, waiting for his boyfriend, who immediately clung to Keith’s back, nuzzling his face on the boy’s shoulder.

Keith let out a breathy laugh, looking a little over his shoulder before making his way to the kitchen.

Mornings like these were definitely Keith’s favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the most self-indulgent story I've ever written.
> 
> I also wrote this at 4am so it was probably a mess, hope you enjoyed nonetheless. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: https://inkedmackenzie.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://www.twitter.com/lnkedmackenzie/  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/inkedmackenzie/


End file.
